


Secret Ways

by joshlerfreak



Series: Humping Adventures [1]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Desperate, Desperation, Dry Humping, Horny, Kink, M/M, Smut, humping, humping kink, joshler - Freeform, tylers a horny dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler has a humping kink. Josh is okay with it. They're both a little desperate for each other.





	Secret Ways

Josh knew that Tyler had a thing for humping. It was obvious ever since they first started to fool around.

When Josh slept in the same hotel room, he always woke up to Tyler bucking his hips desperately against his bunched up blankets. At first, Josh thought it was just because Tyler didn't like to jerk off. Maybe it hurt his wrists too much, Josh wasn't sure at the time. But now, after sharing a hotel bed months prior, Josh knew that Tyler simply had a thing for humping.

He had woken up that first time to a gentle rocking against his knee. Josh's eyebrows furrowed, unconsciousness leaving his system as he peeled his eyes open and looked down to see Tyler straddling his left knee and squeezing his eyes shut as his hands presses into the mattress. Tyler's hard cock rutted against Josh's knee gently. He could tell it was taking everything in the helpless boy to not rub abrasively and buck desperately against Josh's large limb joint.

And Josh? Josh found it hot. So he gently pulled his knee up, pressing harder into Tyler's groin. Tyler's eyes flew open, panic flooding through him as his grinding halts.

"It's okay," Josh says, and that's all it takes for a long whine to tumble out of his band mate and best friends mouth. Tyler humps relentlessly, his cock bumping against Josh's knee harshly. Tyler's whines turn into whimpers and the long drawn out moans. His mouth suckling at Josh's upper thigh skin, marking that territory with love bites and spurting his cum into his underwear. Tyler cries, tears flooding his face as he rocks through his best orgasm so far.

Now Tyler. Tyler wasn't sure why this particular activity of masturbation was what he liked most. Maybe it was the innocence of that act, humping in a young, naive way. Maybe it was the idea of the act being something so taboo. Dogs hump. Animals hump. Tyler didn't understand why he liked it, but he did. He also knew that he couldn't let anyone find out.

Josh obviously knew. Tyler knew he knew. Tyler also had a lifelong dream of humping Josh in his sleep. So when that time came, he did it carefully and quietly. He had done it a few times before getting caught.

Slipping into Josh's bed, the drummer lays quietly as Tyler crawls onto the bed. Tyler held his breath as he pulled Josh's blanket down. Josh's knee practically screamed out to him, his cock standing proud inside his underwear as he carefully straddles his best friends limb.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, his cock touching onto the hard knee joint. Tyler clasps his hand over his mouth, his hips bucking instantly. Josh groans, shifting around in his sleep which makes Tyler panic. Tyler pauses his actions before Josh settles down into his heavy sleep again.

That's how Tyler found out how gentle he needed to be. His hips rutting forwards in tiny motions until finally, he cums all over himself in his underwear. It's unsatisfactory, but it's the best he can get.

So when Josh finally does wake up during one of Tyler's sessions, he's surprised to be encouraged. This is Tyler's moment, his hips jamming against Josh's knee is the feral, animalistic way he's been wanting so desperately.

And Josh forgets about it.

Tyler is thankful.

However, they just finished a show and Tyler feels desperate for friction. He leaves his dressing room and make his way into Josh's where Josh stands drinking from his water bottle heavily. He smiles his greeting to Tyler and turns to the food bar in his room.

Tyler gulps as he stands next to Josh, resting his head on Josh's shoulder as he crunches on chips loudly. Tyler sighs, rolling his forehead over his shoulder and looking down to his back while his body faces Josh's right side. He shuffles closer, his cock brushing through his tight jeans against Josh's hip. Josh barely notices, taking a sip of water before Tyler bumps his aching cock into Josh's body. Josh is startled for a moment, looking over and noticing now how desperate Tyler looks and wrecked. So wrecked and overwhelmed. 'Does this help?' Josh wonders to himself, 'the friction?'

Tyler angles his hips and aims again, his cock getting just enough pressure to make him whimper quietly.

Josh continues with his eating, knowing that Tyler simply needs someone who's not going to judge him as he reaches down to grip onto Josh's hips. Except Tyler misses and grips his ass instead. Josh jumps, Tyler's hand grasping as he tries to desperately hold back.

"C'mon Ty," Josh sighs, knowing the boy wants permission to fuck himself against his body.

Tyler sighs, humming desperately, his hips rutting up against Josh's hip bone. Tyler groans, grabbing onto Josh's body and trying to hold him steady as his hips go wild, bucking relentlessly. His cock gets the right amount of friction, his eyes watering as he turns into a horny dog. Josh glances over to his dressing mirror, watching as his best friend has his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug like position, but his hips ram against him.

Tyler's eyes are squeezed shut, brows furrowed as he pushes Josh into the side of the table to steady him. Josh stumbles, gripping the table as Tyler continues to thrust against him.

"T-ty," Josh finds himself stuttering, a slight warning to how careless he's being. When Tyler growls, Josh gulps, trying to ignore the way his cock twitches at the sound.

Tyler bites down on Josh's shoulder, his hips slowing as he gasps and cums inside his pants disgustingly. Tyler whimpers, thrusting every few seconds to milk himself of the last of his seed. When he lifts his head, he notices Josh's hard cock straining against his basketball shorts. Tyler looks up, locking eye contact with Josh who gulps ashamedly.

Tyler gives him a reassuring look, turning Josh so they're facing each other. He rests his forehead down on Josh's shoulder again and starts to rub his own hip against Josh's hard cock. Josh gasps loudly, startled at the friction. Tyler pauses, hoping Josh will start to jump against him but Josh simply stays still.

"C'mon Josh," Tyler groans, thrusting up to rub his limp cock against Josh's hard aching one. Josh whimpers, embarrassed as he buries his face into his best friends neck and grips his hips tightly. Tyler is barely prepared as Josh pushes Tyler against the table and starts rutting desperately. Tyler whines, trying to wrap his head around his wildest dreams and fantasies that are actually unwrapping before him.

"Oh fuck," Josh whimpers, mouthing at Tyler's neck-needy.

"C'mon Josh," Tyler repeats, rocking their bodies together as Josh's whimpering fills the air.

Josh's hips stutter, cum filling his underwear as he bucks desperately to relieve the pressure.

"Tyler!" Josh finds himself groaning, hands tangling up and into Tyler's hair, holding him close.

Josh sighs, pulling away and avoiding Tyler's gaze. Tyler sighs as well, reaching forward and pulling Josh closer.

"Thanks," Tyler whispers, pressing his lips to Josh's with a loud wet smack.

Josh finally smiles when he pulls away, a content and comfortable look, "anytime," Josh is happy.

So here they are, months later. Josh is cooking them both breakfast while Tyler sits on his knees next to him and humps desperately against Josh's leg. Josh finds his own cock twitching in interest, but knowing the Tyler simply likes to do this action and mark Josh as his.

Maybe it is weird and primal. Maybe it is embarrassing and naive. But Tyler likes it-and so does Josh as Tyler growls when he tries to move away to do something. Tyler grips his thigh desperately, licking and marking the skin with his mouth while his hips hump casually at Josh's leg.

When he finishes, he whines and stands up to watch Josh place their eggs and toast onto a plate.

They sit down at the table, Tyler ignoring the wetness in his underwear that soaks through to the surface. Josh ignores the way his cock twitches at the sight, but Tyler notices.

Tyler stretches his leg out, "you can if you want?" He offers, making Josh laugh lightly.

"I can wait, unlike you," he smirks, making Tyler's cheeks flame up.

"Sorry," Tyler finds himself saying, but Josh quickly jumps up and leans across the table corner to kiss Tyler.

"I like it-never apologize baby," Josh says reassuringly which makes Tyler smile.

"I still wanna hump you after breakfast though," Josh states casually which makes Tyler's smile brighten even more.


End file.
